WWE Breaking Point
Breaking Point was a professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) SmackDown brand, which took place on December 14, 2009 at the XL Centre in Hartford, Connecticut. This was the sixty-sixth pay-per-view, and the only Breaking Point event to be held. The pay-per-view had a submissions theme to the event, with several of the matches being won only by submission. The event was introduced by SmackDown General Manager Bret Hart, who known for his technical, submission style wrestling, replaced longtime December pay-per-view Armageddon with this new event. The pay-per-view featured two main event matches. The first was an "I Quit" match for the WWE Championship between Edge and John Cena. The second was an interpromotional Submissions Count Anywhere match for the recently SmackDown-acquired World Heavyweight Championship as Randy Orton defended against Raw's Shawn Michaels. Other matches on the eight match card included a number one contender's match between Rey Mysterio and Batista to determine who would challenge for the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble. Also, a singles match between former tag team partners Paul London and Brian Kendrick; a Triple Threat match for Kofi Kingston's WWE United States Championship, defending against CM Punk and Carlito; and a Four Corners match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship. Featured matches background 'WWE Champion Edge vs. John Cena ("I Quit" match)' As a result of being the sole survivor of the Battle of the Brands match at Survivor Series, outgoing SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long announced that John Cena would challenge Edge for the WWE Championship at the next pay-per-view. Over the remaining weeks, Edge would clash with Cena in several altercations, including a tag team match on the December 4 SmackDown where Cena and Finlay defeated Edge and Randy Orton. The following week, Edge defeated Finlay in a Belfast Brawl due to interference from Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder. Finlay was saved from further assault by Cena. The new SmackDown General Manager Bret Hart decided to make the title match an "I Quit" match, keeping with the submission theme of the event. 'World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton vs. Shawn Michaels (Submissions Count Anywhere match)' In order for Theodore Long to book the match between Randy Orton and Sting at Survivor Series, Orton forced Long to put a clause for a championship match anytime he wished into the contract, regardless of whether he defeated Sting or not. Due to a contractual loophole, Orton used his guaranteed title opportunity on Shawn Michaels, the World Heavyweight Champion on the Raw brand, after he had retained the title against Eddie Guerrero at Survivor Series. Orton would win the title and SmackDown was now in possession of two world championships. Michaels invoked his rematch clause, and challenged Orton to a match at Breaking Point. It was announced on WWE.com that the match would be a Submissions Count Anywhere match. After Michaels' match on the December 7 edition of Raw, Orton would attack Michaels and use a Texas Cloverleaf submission hold on him. Michaels returned the favour four days later on SmackDown, putting Orton in a Figure-Four Leg Lock. 'Batista vs. Rey Mysterio (WWE Championship number one contender's match)' In his debut night as sole General Manager of SmackDown on December 4, Bret Hart announced a series of matches to determine who would challenge for the WWE Championship at Royal Rumble in 2010. Rey Mysterio defeated Kane and Batista defeated Big Show to advance to the number one contender's match at Breaking Point. 'Paul London vs. Brian Kendrick' On the October 30 edition of SmackDown, Brian Kendrick was the surprise winner of a Fifteen-man Battle Royal to receive a WWE Championship match later in the show. Despite losing the title match, Kendrick's attitude following that night changed to a more brazen character. After winning tag team matches with Paul London, Kendrick would have the referee count another fall on the downed wrestler to score another win, including wrestlers such as Curt Hawkins and Trevor Murdoch. In a losing effort against The Gatecrashers for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship, Kendrick brutally assaulted his partner, resulting in paramedics taking London out of the arena on a stretcher. Kendrick would blame London for the team's recent lack of success, including a nine-day reign as champions in September. London would return on the December 4 edition of SmackDown to face Kendrick, however it was ruled a no contest due to the interference of Kendrick's new bodyguard Ezekiel Jackson. That night, Bret Hart ordered a rematch to take place at Breaking Point. Event ''Bottom Line Prior to the pay-per-view, the pre-show ''Bottom Line featured a singles match between Kane and Big Show. 'Match results' Category:SmackDown events Category:Single occasion pay-per-view events